russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?: Ikatlong Aklat
This article is about the 2017 version on IBC 13. For the 1980 and 2013 version, see Anna Liza and Annaliza. Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (Lit: Until when, Annaliza?) is a 2017 Philippine family drama television series based on the 1980 television series of the same title (aired on GMA Network) that starred Julie Vega and revived as the 2013 television series (aired on ABS-CBN) that topbilled Andrea Brillantes. Directed by Mervyn B. Brondial and Vanessa U. de Leon, it is topbilled by Jhazmyne Tobias in her first lead role, together with an ensemble cast. The series premiered on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC in February 13, 2017, replacing You Light Up My Life. It is considered as the 3rd school-themed drama series of IBC after the first ever teleserye adaptaton of Korean drama Glory Jane (under IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services) and High School Life, and the 2nd primetime school-themed drama series of the network's primetime block after the success of Glory Jane. Overview 'First adaptation' Anna Liza is the original 5-year classic and family drama written by Benjamin Viernes. From the original creator of Ray Benedicto, it was topbilled by Julie Vega. It was considered as the network's very first soap opera and also in a primetime slot. It was originally aired on GMA Network from February 4, 1980 to May 10, 1985. 'Second adaptation' Annaliza is the 2013 Philippine family drama created by Ray Benedicto, Gil C. Soriano and Zenaida O. Soriano and written by Roldeo T. Endrinal and Juline Anne R. Bentiez, it was topbilled by Andrea Brillantes. It was aired on ABS-CBN from May 27, 2013 to March 21, 2014. Plot Annaliza Garcia (Jhazmyne Tobias) is a high school teenage girl who has an immense capacity to touch and the lives of everyone who crosses her path by a foster father Lazaro (Tom Taus). She is a teenager in high school as she determined to study for good, throughout her struggles and trials, and is always civil and caring towards others even when she tired and achieved in a good girl. Annaliza determined from her biological and wealthy parents—Gardo (Slater Young) and Isabel (Cara Eriguel), Lazaro's romantic love interest. She told Stella (Princess Ryan), Gardo's avenging ex-lover, who has a daughter. Annaliza endure challenges and hardships in her teenage life when Lazaro paired Isabel. Casts and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Jhazmyne Tobias' as Annaliza Garcia *'Tom Taus' as Lazaro Garcia *'Cara Eriguel' as Isabel Garcia *'Princess Ryan' as Stella Celerez-Diaz *'Slater Young' as Gardo Diaz 'Supporting Cast' *'Alfred Vargas' as Greg Arellano *'Janus del Prado' as Guido Padilla *'Hiro Volante' as Glenn Laxamana *'Cogie Domingo' as Alvin Laxamana - Glenn's father *'Assunta De Rossi' as Linda Laxamana - Glenn's mother *'Denise Canlas' as Arlene Diaz - the bida-kontrabida half sister of Annaliza. *'Inah Estrada' as Lilian Mendiola *'Renz Aytona' as PJ Santiago - one of Ynna's friends. *'Sarah Ortega' as Jenny Ramirez - one of Annaliza's bestfriend *'Raisa Dayrit' as Aira Montenegro - one of Annaliza's bestfriend *'Jef Gaitan' as Ella Santiago - PJ's elder sister *'Aaron Rosario' as Lester Marudo *'Adrian Desabille' as Patrick Domingo *'Rizza Diaz' as Melissa Robles *'Nathan Lopez' as Rocky Tejada 'Extended Cast' *'Kate Alejandrino' as Teacher Elvie Lopez *'Ketchup Eusebio' as Alfred 'Special Participation' *'Alessandra Sophia' as young Annaliza Garcia *'Jedrik Yamio' as young Glenn Laxamana Episodes Production It is the third installment of the original soap opera from its original director, Gil C. Soriano and touched the hearts of hundreds of thousands of Filipino televiewers who cried as they enjoyed the soap opera, Anna Liza which was originally played by the late matinee idol Julie Vega, aired on GMA Network from 1980 to 1985 and one of the most popular and well-loved drama series of all time In 2013, GMA Network's chief competitor, ABS-CBN acquired the rights of the soap opera to remade Annaliza and Andrea Brillantes played the title role. The third adaptation of Annaliza is a female teen star Jhazmyne Tobias in her first leading role and her title character of the soap opera after her first runner-up for Bida Best 2016. This is also her first project in IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services. 'Filming' Due to her schedule with acting and school, filiming for Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? began in December 5, 2016. 'Trailer' On Janaury 19, 2017, IBC released the first teaser trailer for the the series on YouTube, featuring Tobias. Another teaser followed on January 27, and once again featuring Montes. Later that month, IBC and Secarats released a series of exclusive posters and cast portraits on the series's website and Twitter. On February 3, 2016, the first full-length trailer was released. Soundtrack # Annaliza (theme song) (composer: Louie Ocampo) - Cherryz Mendoza # Sa May Bintana (composer: Ryan Cayabyab) - Grae Fernandez # Bakit Nga Ba Mahal Kita (composer: Larry Hermoso) - Via Saroca # Parang Baliw (Sharon Cuneta) (composer: Keddy Sanchez) - Keith Cruz # Nakapagtataka (composer: Jim Paredes) - Via Saroca # Hindi Mo Na Ba Minamahal (composer: Aaron Paul del Rosario) - Grae Fernandez # Malay Mo (composers: Edith Gallardo and Babsie Molina) - Keith Cruz Trivia *''Bida Best 2016'' runner-up Jhazmyne Tobias is the third Annaliza. She is a teen actress portrayed the role at age 14. Julie Vega was 11 whgen she played Anna Liza, while Andrea Brillantes portrayed in the second Annaliza. References See also * Secarats premier teen star Jhazmyne Tobias in 'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?' this February 13 on IBC-13 * 'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?' premiere this Monday on IBC-13 * ‘Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?’ Premieres February 13 on IBC-13 * List of dramas of IBC * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Philippine drama television series Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Television series reboots